Over the Edge
by Bethie
Summary: You find yourself slipping farther and farther away from reality. Where you live now, the mosters are real. R&R CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP! WOOHOO!
1. Falling into darkness

Screaming. The voices are screaming now. Won't stop yelling at me. They don't understand! I don't understand! "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!" why can't they just leave me alone! The flowers are everywhere. The blood! Oh God! Not again! Just leave me alone..alone.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"How long has she been here?"  
  
"They're saying she was brought in last Wednesday. No I.D. She couldn't tell anyone her name and they had to restrain her several times because she was hysterical. They didn't want to sedate her because they haven't gotten the results on the blood tests back yet. Who knows what drugs could be in her system? The young man who found her reported that she kept muttering to herself about a fire and "the flowers". Jake Cross glanced over at the man walking quickly beside him, startled again at his unkempt appearance. His face was drawn and weary, his eyes dull and tired looking.  
  
"Flowers?" The man asked his eye brows drawing together in confusion.  
  
"That's what I heard. Sounds like she's really out of it. You sure you want to go in there alone?" They stopped in front of a two way mirror and Jake could see that his question had gone unheard. This mans attention was focused solely on the small figure curled up in the corner of the room they looked into. She was holding her head and rocking slowly from side to side. Her mouth was moving and she seemed to be talking to herself as her hands clenched her wild looking hair. She was covered in scratches and bruises. Two long cuts marred the skin on either side of her face and what looked like burn marks stood out all over her pale, dirty legs and arms.  
  
"My God." The man muttered, a look of awe passed over his face and tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, pretty bad huh? They don't want to clean her until they can get her calm enough for an examination"  
  
"It's really her. I can't believe she's back." Jake watched perplexed as a tear ran down the mans face, followed quickly by another.  
  
"You know her??"  
  
"Yeah." He answered absentmindedly. For a moment he just stood there then, as if breaking from a trance he headed quickly out of the observation room to the door of the room holding the woman. A guard standing in front of the door looked at him warily as he approached. "FBI" The man said pulling out a badge and waving it before the guard quickly. The guard immediately turned to unlock the door and stepped aside, allowing him to enter the room. The man took a deep breath before slowly turning the handle and pushing open the door. He stepped in and closed the door softly behind him, glancing quickly at the mirror before turning to look at the woman still huddled in the corner of the room. She showed no reaction to him entering the room and continued rocking and talking quietly to herself. He took a few steps toward her and knelt down on the floor, staring intently at her, his eyes still filled with tears.  
  
".Scully?" He whispered roughly.  
  
Her head jerked up suddenly and for a moment her eyes focused on him "Muh- Mulder???"  
  
Authors note: Howdy folk! This here is the beginning of my second fanfic! You won't find the other one on here, or anywhere for that matter cause I took it off the site, printed it out, burned it, and danced around the fire laughing hysterically. OK, maybe I didn't do all that but it turned out so bad that I just decided to put it out of its misery. Hopefully this one will do better! I started this fic about an hour ago after watching "Gothika" at the movie theater. Any similarities between this fic and that movie are all in your head. I may keep going, I may not, it all depends on reviews. So if ya like it, let me know! If ya don't like it go ahead, send the flames, they will keep me warm on these cold December nights!  
  
*Sorry it's so short! I want to see if anyone is interested before I continue..what are you still doing here?? Go review! Go on now! Shoo!* 


	2. Searching for light

The tears ran unchecked down Mulders face and he nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah Scully! Yeah it's me. You know me. You remember! God, Scully where were you? What happened?"  
  
Scully stared at him with wild eyes. 'She looks like a scared animal' thought Mulder. "Scully can you talk to me? Can you say my name again?"  
  
Suddenly her eyes lost their focus and she returned to her rocking. "The flowers. Get more flowers. Can't stay here. Gotta go away. He's coming. Red flowers now. Alllll Red."  
  
"Scully?"  
  
Tears were pouring down her face now and her voice lowered to a whisper. Mulder leaned in closer to make out the words. The words that broke his heart.  
  
"Mulder. He's coming. He'll find me. Save me. Help me Mulder! The flowers. The blood. Gotta stop the voices Mulder. They don't know. Nobody knows. Make it stop hurting! Please!"  
  
"Oh God. I'm sorry Scully! Please come back to me! I tried. I tried so hard to find you! Scully please talk to me! I'm right here now. I can help you. Scully, please?"  
  
She didn't respond but started singing softly to herself "And nobody knows it but me."  
  
"Damn it Scully talk to me!" He yelled and jumped suddenly to his feet in frustration. Wrong move. Scully reacted violently and began screaming and crying. She bolted for the door and Mulder grabbed her just before she reached it, pulling her to his chest. "Whoa, wait its ok! It's alright Scully it's me! It's Mulder! Scully it's me! Calm down!"  
  
She began pushing and scratching at him, trying frantically to get away. "NO! NO! NO! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!!"  
  
A doctor quickly entered the room followed by two male nurses. The nurses each took a hold of Scully and forced her to the bed in one corner of the room. "Hold her down, I'm administering a sedative."  
  
Mulder followed them to the bed all the while speaking reassuringly to Scully who was trying unsuccessfully to free herself from the nurses grasp. "It's ok Scully. It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you I promise. They're just going to give you something to help you rest"  
  
The doctor stepped to the other side of the bed and injected the needle into her arm. "You're going to start feeling very sleepy in a few minutes and I want you to just relax."  
  
After a minute her eyes began drooping and her struggles ceased. "Please, no. Don't hurt me. No more. The flowers."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Mulder closed the door to Scully's room behind him wearily. He had sat there watching her sleep for about an hour until a nurse came in, announcing that she was to clean Scully up a bit. He still had no idea about the circumstances that led to her ending up here in Grady Hospital. Who found her? Where was she found...What was done to her? He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for the answer to that last question. 'With the way she is now, it had to have been bad', the thought made him sick to his stomach and he was sure that if he had eaten anything recently it wouldn't have stayed down.  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
Mulder turned to see Jake walking swiftly toward him. "Mulder do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
The sentence reminded him of the old Scully and he almost smiled. Almost. "What is it you want me to tell Agent Cross?"  
  
"I was told you were coming in as a psychologist to assist in getting information from a Jane Doe who is mentally traumatized, only to find out that you obviously know her. And know her very well from what I observed when you went in to talk to her. What. Is. Going. On?"  
  
Mulder sighed and rubbed his eyes. Where to start. He thought back to a time when everything was normal. To the last time he had seen Scully smile.almost two years ago.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Authors note: Great big Thanks so everyone who reviewed! Yall made my day!! I know one isn't much longer than the last one. Sorry! I really meant to make it longer but a got to this point and decided that maybe the suspense would prompt more people to review! Mwhahahahaha my evil plot is revealed! So what do ya think? Should I have another bonfire and burn this sucker? Oh and I want to add that I have no knowledge of medicine or psychology so any kind of terms used in this fanfic are made up. I'm no writer; I just do this for fun. And now it's your turn to have some fun so go ahead and hit that review button! Go on now! You can do it!  
  
"And that's the way the cookie crumbles." 


	3. Shades of the past

*Two Years earlier*  
  
"Well, life on the farm is kinda laid back aint nothing that a country boy like me can't hack. It's early to rise, early in the saaack! Thank God I'm a country boy! Sing with me Scully!"  
  
Scully reached over and flipped off the car radio never taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"Hey!" Mulder protested, "I like that song!"  
  
"Mulder if I hear one more country song on that terrible station I'm liable to pull this car over, rip out the radio, and throw it at one of the hundreds of cows we have passed in the last two hours."  
  
"Wow Scully I never knew you to be so violent!" Mulder teased.  
  
"Well we've never been lost in the middle of nowhere before."  
  
Mulder gave her a look.  
  
"OK maybe we have been lost in the middle of nowhere before but we could at least get a decent station on the radio then." She amended.  
  
"Scully, we aren't lost! .We just don't know where we are right now." Mulder insisted.  
  
"And when we find our way back to civilization I'm going to buy you a dictionary and let you look up the definition of 'lost'."  
  
"Well if you had let me drive in the first place, then you could have been the one to read this cryptic piece of paper they call a 'map'."  
  
Scully didn't answer and slowed the car down, peering out her window into a cornfield that seemed to stretch to the horizon and touch the setting sun.  
  
"What?" Mulder asked leaning forward in his seat to see what Scully was looking at. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Mulder turned his attention back to his partner. "Scully?"  
  
"I thought I saw." she whispered softly.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
Scully mentally shook herself and turned her attention back to the road. "Ah, nothing. It was nothing, just a trick of the eye. For a second I thought I saw a girl standing out there" She replied with a little laugh.  
  
"You want me to drive for a while?" He asked, thinking maybe she was getting tired.  
  
"No it's alright. I'm fine." She replied, still shaken. However brief, the image had seemed so real. The girls striking brown eyes stared straight into hers and her baby blue dress was ripped and dirty, a small smile curved her pale lips. But the oddest thing about her was the small basket she held in her hands. A basket of brightly colored flowers.  
  
************************************************************************ Authors note: Hi again! Sorry this took me so long to post! I wrote about three different versions of this and I still don't like the way it turned out for some reason. But I now have some idea of where I'm going with all this! Yay! So it should get better the next couple of chapters. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! You have no idea how happy I am to get them! I already have half of the next chapter written so all I need are some more reviews to get me movin *hint hint*.  
  
"You can't trust someone when they think you're crazy." 


	4. Sanity is slipping

*Still in the past, three weeks later*  
  
Something is after me. I can feel its icy presence brushing the back of my neck and I can hear it whispering for me. I run as fast as I can but it's always right behind me, brushing my ankles ready to grab me. My chest heaves as I run for my life but I never get any further away. I'm in the woods, branches tear at my face and clothes but it is nothing compared to the fear clutching my heart. Suddenly I turn a corner and it's gone, nothing is after me and another image is before me. I'm in a graveyard. Leaves cover the damp ground and a light drizzle falls from the dark clouds overhead. The place is empty except for the figure standing in one of the dark corners of the cemetery before a small tombstone. It's a pretty young woman with delicate features and light brown hair pulled back in a loose braid. She wears a black old-fashioned dress and her dark eyes are red from crying. I watch, fascinated as she kneels down and places a single yellow daisy against the cold stone, "I'm sorry" she whispers before getting up and turning away. Again the scene changes and I'm standing in the middle of a field of flowers. It's beautiful and peaceful and for once I am not afraid. But something is wrong. The colors of the flowers are too bright, the birds in the trees are singing too loud and I can feel the evil lurking. A branch snaps in the woods to my right and I turn to see a small girl come skipping out with a basket. I recognize her as the same girl I saw in the cornfield and my blood runs cold. She begins to pick flowers and quietly hums to herself not acknowledging my presence. I watch as she kneels down and picks up a particularly beautiful flower with pink and purple pedals. Suddenly her dark eyes turn and lock with mine. She steps toward me and I have an overwhelming urge to run but my feet won't move. Frozen in place, I can only stare into her piercing eyes. She steps forward once more and holds the exotic flower up towards me. A small smile tugs the corners of her lips and she whispers in a soft voice, "This one is for you Dana". ***********************************************************************  
A loud ring from the phone startles Scully out of her sleep and she jumps, nearly falling off the bed. 'What the hell was that?' she thinks to herself as shades of the dream she'd woken from float through her mind. This wasn't the first dream she'd had of this nature. Most of them were violent, waking her up with a scream and leaving her with a racing heart and sweaty palms. Dark images that plague her at night only to fade away a few minutes after waking. 'One little trick of the mind in a cornfield and I'm conjuring up all sorts of crazy shit' she tells herself, 'I should try to get more sleep. Maybe I need a vacation'. That thought is promptly squelched by another ring from the phone. 'Yeah like Mulder would leave me alone long enough to get any rest'. She smiled and picked up the phone, her dream forgotten for now. "What do you want Mulder?"  
  
"Hey Scully, did I wake you?"  
  
"Of course not Mulder, why would I be sleeping at-" she glanced over at her alarm clock, "four o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"Wanna join my insomnia club? Membership is free." He joked.  
  
"Oh sure Mulder just as soon as I sign up for a subscription to one of those naughty magazines you like so much."  
  
"You mean the magazines I keep for Frohike? I told you Scully, they're not mine I'm just trying to help a friend out."  
  
"Oh that's right I forgot. Sorry." She answered sarcastically, "Now why did you call me again?"  
  
"Well you know that case we had a few weeks back in Pennsylvania with the missing cows?" he asked.  
  
A chill swept over her as she though about that case, particularly the drive there and the mirage in the cornfield, but she shook it off. "You mean the one where that farmer's son swore he saw them being lifted into a space ship?" It turned out to be that his neighbor had accidentally ran into the fence with his tractor and the cows had escaped through some loose boards.  
  
"That's the one. Kid has a great imagination. But it seems that there might more to this town than a couple of missing cows. I just got a call from their sheriff asking if we could come back for another investigation, seems a woman just showed up at their hospital who's been missing for five months. Sheriff thinks it might have something to do with the cows missing, though I doubt it."  
  
"Is the woman claiming she was abducted?" Scully asked.  
  
"Well, that's the thing that's got me interested. She's hasn't told them anything about anything. Sheriff says that all she does is mutter to herself, and whenever anyone tries to get close to her she freaks out and starts screaming at them to leave her alone."  
  
"Sounds like a severe case of PTSD. What does she mutter about?"  
  
"Weird stuff Scully, they sound like completely random thoughts but she repeats them over and over. Something about a girl and blood and most of all- flowers." Mulder answered, the excitement showing in his voice, "Pretty strange, huh Scully?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Scully, you there? Hello?"  
  
************************************************************************ Authors note: Well yippy! I finally got me another chapter uploaded! I just want to say thanks a million to all the folks who reviewed! And, again, sorry about the delay. My best friend came in from Alabama to spend the week and I was busy getting the chance to go places since I don't have my license yet. Did I mention I'm only sixteen? Well now I did. To fae-de- luna, feel free to e-mail me at jygirl8@aol.com and let me know just what a beta reader is and does and I'll get back to you :-D! As you have probably noticed, I'm just a slow country girl and I need these things explained to me! I'm not going to beg for more reviews but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! It doesn't even have to be long and it will make the chapters come so much faster! I mean it really! For you MSR junkies, don't worry there will be some soon! Oh and be prepared for more creepiness in upcoming chapters. The evil is just beginning to show itself.....mwhahahaha....  
  
"I feel as though I'm standing at the edge of a huge cliff. One slight shift of the wind could throw me forever into the darkness below." 


End file.
